1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary sheaths for use with shopping carts. More specifically, this invention relates to improvements in sanitary sheaths for carts and baskets which are both more convenient to place on a cart handle for use and easier to remove after use than previously known handle sheaths.
2. Description of Related Art
Shopping carts and baskets are used regularly to help shoppers carry items in and around stores. Because shopping cart handles are seldom cleaned, they are likely to have amounts of germs, micro-organisms, mildew, insects, viruses and other harmful substances which can be transmitted through physical contact from one user to the next. Disposable shopping cart handle sheaths give shoppers and other cart or basket users the ability to avoid this unsanitary and undesirable physical contact with the unsanitized handles.